Promesa
by madrigal.Karou
Summary: Ante un akuma poderoso, ladybug a perdido la primer ronda y ahora necesita de un sitio donde recuperar fuerzas para volver a la batalla, sin esperarlo, un joven músico será su salvación, y también el creador de una hermosa promesa. "Oneshot pensado en la manera en la que Luka gana su miraculous"


"Lucky Cham"- Luka miraba con cierto nerviosismo como se desarrollaban los acontecimientos de la actual batalla que se libraba en París, tan condenadamente cerca del café al que había ido para meditar un poco sobre sus sentimientos. Mientras esperaba en la fila su turno, la alarma de akuma se había activado y en consecuencia, el protocolo que se debía seguir para salvaguardar a la mayor cantidad de personas posibles mientras los héroes de París se encargaban de la situación.

La lucha de hoy era especialmente peligrosa, el akuma era una mujer bastante bella pero increíblemente letal, el control que estaba ejerciendo sobre las personas hacia imposible que Chat y ladybug se acercarán a ella y mientras ellos inmovilizaban a la mayor cantidad de gente sin hacerles daño, la terrible villana, denominada Vedma, seguía poniendo bajo su hechizo a cualquiera que se le cruzará enfrente. Toda la pelea había sido seguida por aire y se trasmitía en vivo, por lo que cuando todos oyeron la famosa frase, pensaron que en poco tiempo las cosas volverían a la normalidad. Sin embargo, antes incluso de que el objeto en cuestión cayera en las manos de la mariquita, una fuerte estocada la derribó directamente al Sena.

Las exclamaciones no se hicieron esperar, hombres y mujeres en la cafetería contenían el aliento esperando ver a la chica resurgir de las frías aguas, pero los segundos se hacían eternos y no parecía haber rastro de ella. Chat Noir por su parte, trataba cada vez con mayor desesperación poder acercarse al río y lanzarse para buscar a su compañera, pero _Vedma_ ya se había adelantado y ponía obstáculo tras obstáculo para impedirlo.

-"Ha pasado más de 2 minutos y no hemos visto emerger a Ladybug del río, la policía a comenzado a...- Luka no pudo aguantar más tiempo sin hacer nada. De alguna manera, el pensar en que la heroína que en más de una ocasión había salvado su ciudad se encontraba en aprietos sin una mano que le auxiliara le dejaba una extraña sensación de vacío en el pecho. Mientras los demás se quedaban a la espera de más noticias y los murmullos sobre lo que pudo haber pasado comenzaban, Luka buscó la salida más próxima y hecho a correr con toda las fuerzas que tenia en aquel momento. Debla ayudar, tenia que haber alguna forma... algo...su mente estaba trabajando mientras su cuerpo se movía para bajar hacia la pasarela y de ahí tratar de peinar la zona.

Casi tropieza en las escaleras, pero eso no era nada para detenerlo, algo lo estaba impulsando a actuar de manera tan precipitada, aunque no estaba seguro de cual era la razón. Siendo bueno siguiendo su intuición, decidió ir hacia la zona que atravesaba por debajo de varios puentes, revisando si por sobre el agua sobresalía algo, o más bien, alguien. Sin embargo, no fue eso lo que llamó su atención, sino el camino de agua que se dibujaba más adelante sobre la piedra, directa a una zona ciega que causaba la curvatura del puente.

"¿Podría ser?" Aceleró el paso lo suficiente para poder ver mejor, esperando encontrar a una chica en traje rojo mojada y probablemente ligeramente deshorientada, pero lo que jamás se imaginó era ver a Marinette, SU Marinette, apenas capaz de ponerse de pie, temblando y con el cabello y la ropa completamente empapados y adheridos al cuerpo. Más raro aún fue ver un ser diminuto frente a ella, mirando con preocupación como la chica apenas si era consciente. Cuando los ojos de ambos chicos se encontraron, Marinette trato de estirar su mano, un misero intento por alcanzar a quien estaba frente a ella, pero su fuerza fallo y el movimiento solo provocó que perdiera el control de su precaria posición y fuera en picada, directo al suelo.

-¡MARINETTE!- El grito de Luka fue apagado a oídos de la chica, quien estaba perdiendo la conciencia a causa del esfuerzo que le costo llegar a una orilla segura. El golpe directo al agua la había dejado confusa y trasformarse dentro del río no había sido la mejor cosa que pudo haberle pasado. Con cierto esfuerzo y sin reserva alguna de aire para apoyarse, tuvo que nadar en la fría agua hasta encontrar una zona donde cubrirse y esperar a recuperar fuerzas. No espero ver a nadie, especialmente a Luka, pero de alguna manera, al saber que él chico estaba a su lado, le permitió por fin dejar que la oscuridad la reclamara, al menos por unos momentos.

Luka apenas si pudo evitar que el cuerpo de la chica cayera inerte sobre el duro y frío suelo de piedra, la sostuvo contra su pecho, retirando el cabello que se le adhería al rostro y acariciando la piel de su mejilla tiernamente, que resultaba algo fría al tacto ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado en el agua?

-¡Marinette!¡Dios, Marinette, despierta!- Pensar en todas las veces que ladybug tuvo que arriesgar su vida por el bienestar de los ciudadanos era un hueco en el estómago, una piedra que dolía sentir físicamente, pero el ver desfallecer a la chica de la que estaba enamorado fue un puñal directo a su corazón. -Por favor, vas a estar bien, solo despierta, te llevaré a un lugar seguro, solo aguanta un poco.

De inmediato se quitó la chaqueta para hacer tratar de conservar el calor del cuerpo que tenia entre sus brazos, mientras pensaba a donde ir. Su primer impulso fue llevarla al barco, sin embargo, era un sitio extremadamente cerca de la zona donde el akuma estaba atacando. La casa de Marinette podría ser otro sitio, sin embargo ¿Cómo le explicaba a sus padres porque su hija llegaba inconsciente a casa? Seguramente ellos no sabían quien era la heroína de París y él no seria quien traicionará aquel secreto.

No conocía muchos sitios dónde pudiera estar segura, pero de algo estaba seguro, tenia el deber de encontrar el sitio adecuado donde pudiera descansar lo suficiente para recobrar fuerzas, porque sin ladybug, el akuma simplemente no podría ser purificado.

-¡Demonios!- exclamó, para de alguna forma dejar salir la frustración que sentía al no estar seguro de que hacer.

-¡Vamos!- una vocecilla llamó su atención. Tanto se había concentrado en la chica en sus brazos que olvido por completo a la diminuta criatura que le seguía viendo con cara de preocupación.-Necesito que me ayudes a llevarla a un sitio seguro, por favor, confía en mi, yo...

-Te sigo- No era el momentos de las dudas, de los interrogatorios ni mucho menos de pensar las cosas demasiado. Cogió en brazos a Marinette, tratando de cubrir lo más posible su cuerpo con la chaqueta y corrió detrás de la criatura.

Gracias a la alerta, toda la ciudad estaba vacía, por lo que no fue difícil moverse, corrió con toda la velocidad que podía, sin tratar de agitar al preciado ser en sus brazos, concentrándose en la actual misión para no pensar en todo lo que conllevaba el hecho de saber quien era verdaderamente Marinette. La primera vez que la vio pensó en ella como un ser extraordinario, pero ahora… dioses, ella era mucho más que ello. Una chica genial, una heroína dedicada en cuerpo y alma a entregar todo por el bienestar de los demás ¿Cómo no lo notó antes?

\- Solo aguanta un poco, ya casi llegamos – la criatura miraba alternativamente entre el camino por el que estaba conduciendo a Luka y su portadora, inconsciente y desprotegida. No había podido hacer mucho por ella en el río, apenas si habían salido bien libradas de esa zona y si no fuera por Luka… Dioses, no sabía que hubiera pasado. - Por favor Marinette, resiste- una suplica llena de esperanza, pero expresada en una hilo de voz tan fino que nada lo hubiera percibido, incluso si quisiera. Cada cierto tiempo, el chico de cabello azul detenía su trote para acomodar mejor el cuerpo inerte que iba entre sus brazos.

Jamás se había considerado un joven atlético y en definitiva su ritmo iba cayendo con cada paso que daba. Los músculos de los brazos estaban agarrotados por el esfuerzo y en cada respiración los pulmones quemaban, pero nadie lo iba a detener de llegar al "sitio seguro", nada le quitaría a su Marinette de sus brazos, él la protegería incluso si por ello tenía que entregar su vida.

Llegó a un edificio rústico, en donde la criatura le abrió la puerta para que entrará, Luka lo hizo sin preguntar nada. Subieron las escaleras con algo más de calma, sin embargo, Tikki observó como cada peldaño le costaba más y más al chico. Había agotando toda su energía por el bien de su amiga sin ninguna queja. Y eso era algo que siempre valoraría.

Antes incluso de llegar al piso, un hombre con rasgos orientales y con una camisa roja estilo hawaiana lo esperaba al inicio de la escalera, mirando con preocupación a la chica inconsciente, una pregunta silenciosa en los ojos.

\- Maestro Fu… - La pequeña criatura habló, pero no pudo terminar ninguna frase.

\- ¿Puede ayudarla? - no dudo en enfrentarse con aquel hombre, a pesar de ser un adulto mayor y claramente no tener tacto al hablar, pero no podía tener tiempo para formalidades cuando sentía la frialdad que el cuerpo de su dulce melodía emanaba. - Por favor – el tono era un ruego lleno de emociones que nadie podría pasar desapercibido. El hombre entrecerró más sus ojos y los clavo en la mirada del chico, que apenas si podía mantenerse de pie, pero aferraba de manera protectora el cuerpo de Marinette contra el suyo.

\- De prisa, vengan por aquí – Abrió la puerta de su departamento y rápidamente dispuso de un futón para que Luka pudiera depositar el cuerpo de Marinette. Sus labios ya comenzaban a tornarse azules y el color de su piel era terriblemente pálido. El Maestro había desaparecido por una de sus puertas corredizas, y en la distancia el chico podía escuchar como revolvía trastos, abriendo y cerrando cajones o armarios.

Tikki jamás se alejó, no tenía caso hacer como si no existiera y tratar de ocultarse cuando ella había conducido al guitarrista hasta ese sitio. Simplemente se acercó a una de las canastas que el Maestro tenía con toallas y mantas suaves para tratar de secar lo mejor posible a su portadora y hacerla entrar en calor.

\- Gracias – fue todo lo que dijo mientras entregaba algunas a Luka y comenzaba su labor para secar su rostro con una toalla pequeña, mientras Luka se enfocaba en el cuerpo, siempre tocando con respeto y consideración a pesar de todo. Un verdadero caballero- no tenías que arriesgarte en lo absoluto con el akuma pero aún así, nos ayudaste.

\- Siempre estaré para ella – fue todo lo que dijo, mientras el rubor se iba hacia sus orejas. Prefirió concentrar su mente en la tarea que tenía entre manos. Paso la toalla por las zonas más húmedas y aunque seco parcialmente, sabía que no podría hacerla entrar en calor si traía toda esa tela fría encima. No era el momento de tener vergüenza, pero no podía concebir invadir así la privacidad de su cuerpo, aunque fuera por una causa tan necesaria. Quito zapatos y su chaqueta, pero no pudo pasar más allá. Su manos temblaban sobre el borde de la camiseta y Tikki lo veía todo, aunque no decía nada.

\- Muchacho, yo me encargó, por favor entra en calor tu también – El Maestro Fu entró con una bandeja y té recién preparado, más otra infusión que el chico no supo identificar. Le entregó una de las tazas y le indicó una zona donde podría secarse, un pequeño cuarto detrás de unos hermosos biombos de papel.

Luka tomó dos toallas secas y camino al lugar, todavía echando una vista hacía atrás para ver si Marinette estaba en buenas manos. El maestro había extendido una cobija encima de ella y con sumo cuidado y habilidad comenzaba a maniobrar para retirar la mayor cantidad de prendas posibles. Tikki lo vio y le dio un pequeño asentimiento, tratando de infundirle la confianza suficiente para que supiera que estaba en buenas manos. En el cuarto colocó la taza en una pequeña repisa para dejar que reposará un poco, se retiro la camiseta empapada y seco la humedad que había traspasado a su cuerpo y parte de sus pantalones, estos últimos, al no verse tan afectados, no vio el problema en dejarlos.

Con la segunda toalla se cubrió los hombros y tomó el té, esperando pacientemente para volver a donde Marinette.

Tikki se presentó antes de que el maestro le hablará, poniéndose a la altura de su rostro.

\- Lo siento, no me he presentado adecuadamente, ni nombre es Tikki, soy la compañera de ladybug, un gusto, Luka Cooufaine – hizo una pequeña reverencia, la cual Luka contestó divertido con otra, aunque menos profunda. Sin duda era tan adorable como su portadora. Pensar en la chica que ahora estaba tendida en la sala de aquel departamento le quitó la ligera sonrisa que había comenzado a formarse en sus labios.

\- ¿Ella…? - ni siquiera sabía como debía acabar la frase ¿está herida? ¿debe ir a un hospital? ¿Va a recuperar la conciencia pronto? Antes incluso de poder decir algo, el Maestro Fu entró con su habitual forma de caminar, con las manos en sus espalda mientras miraba con nuevos ojos al joven que había traído a su elegida.

\- Marinette necesita descansar un poco, el esfuerzo que hizo sin el miraculous llevó a su cuerpo a sobre-esforzarse, gracias por tu ayuda, ella ahora esta a salvó y podrá recuperarse para vencer al akuma.- Miró hacia la kwami, entendiendo a la perfección los pensamientos que la pequeña tenía- Tikki, esto no fue para nada tu culpa, fue una combinación desafortunada que resultó en un accidente.

\- Si, uno que dejo malherida a mi amiga – No podía no sentirse culpable cuando la chica que la acogió en su vida. - Maestro, yo...- El hombre movió la cabeza ligeramente.

\- No Tikki, tu también estuviste en riesgo y probablemente estés con tus últimas reservas de energía. También debes descansar y comer algo- De su espalda sacó una galleta de chocolate, que aunque no eran las favoritas de la kwami, serían suficiente ante la emergencia- come un poco y descansa junto a Marinette, ella te quiere mucho y estoy seguro que no le gustaría despertar y verte cansada y angustiada por su culpa. - la kwami sabía eso y un poco resignada, tomó la galleta, pero antes de abandonar al maestro y a Luka, se volvió a este último, sin pena alguna depositó un beso en su mejilla.

\- Gracias. Realmente es alguien muy especial – y sin más que decir, se fue a la otra habitación a comer un poco de la galleta y cuidar del sueño de su portadora, sin saber que al poco tiempo ella también se quedaría dormida.

Luka se sintió profundamente alagado ante tal gesto, sin embargo, no estaba seguro que debía hacer a continuación. Se suponía que este tiempo había sido para pensar acerca de los sentimientos que Marinette provocaba en él. Incluso antes de haberla conocido, a través de las anécdotas de su hermana la chica había despertado mucho interés en él. Su valentía para enfrentar las causas injustas, su amistad y apoyo incondicional, la manera en que, de alguna manera, siempre dejaba su huella en toda persona que le conociera.

Luego de haberse convertido en silencer, antes de la presentación oficial de Kitty Section no pudo controlar más todas esas emociones que amenazaban con hacer estallar su corazón y en un arrebato de valentía – y probablemente de locura- había confesado todo aquello que su mente pensaba sobre ella. Se le había confesado con total libertad a una de las mejores amigas de su hermana. Luego de eso no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella. Y aunque hasta cierto punto se sentía mejor de ese modo, no quería que la chica entendiera su distancia como otra cosa.

Realmente había querido decir cada palabra y no esperaba una respuesta, o al menos no tan rápido. Conocía su "secreto" enamoramiento por Adrien Agreste, y aunque suponía que no era como el fanatismo de las demás chicas, tenía la confianza de que con el tiempo pudiera abrirse pasó en ese corazón dulce y bondadoso, después de todo, el corazón siempre cambiaba, incluso cuando uno no se daba cuenta de ello. El carraspeó del maestro Fu le hizo volver de golpe a su realidad, y se sintió un poco apenado de haberse quedado tanto tiempo divagando en sus pensamientos.

\- Dime ¿Conoces a Marinette, no es cierto? - El hombre le miraba fijamente a los ojos, por un momento Luka sintió que estudiaba su alma.

\- Lo hago, es mi amiga – "y la canción que mi alma aclama" aunque este última parte se lo guardó para él.

\- Sabes entonces lo que significa que ella sea ladybug y que tu sepas su secreto – Fu se había vuelto bastante precavido con los miraculous con el tiempo, pero también era el tipo de personas que seguía a su corazón y en esta ocasión solo debía confirmar algo antes de tomar una decisión.

-Sé que ella es una persona confiable y muy valiente y si jamás contó su secreto a alguien, sin importar la razón, yo tampoco lo haré, nunca traicionaría su confianza de esa manera. Yo…- no quería decirle, no frente a alguien a quien apenas conocía, pero no podía callarlo por mucho tiempo.- yo jamás podría traicionarla, ella…. ella es muy importante para mí.

-Muy bien – asintió el hombre y con un dedo le pidió que le siguiera a la habitación principal, en donde Marinette dormía tranquilamente y Tikki estaba acurrucada a su lado, abrazando con fuerza la mejilla de la chica. El color de su rostro volvía poco a poco a su tono natural y el tazón que le maestro había traído consigo ahora estaba medio vacío. Un suspiro de alivio al verla estable y segura nació del pecho del músico, tan embelesado con la chica de sus sueños que no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía el anciano enfrente de un antiguo megáfono, donde descansaba una pequeña caja que ya contenía el miraculous que el maestro había elegido previamente para tan valiente muchacho.

-Ser héroe requiere mucho valor y una responsabilidad enorme, no solo con las personas que cuidas, también con aquellas que están más cerca de ti- Fu comenzó a acercarse hasta Luka con la cajita en su manos.- En estos momentos, ladybug no está en condiciones de pelear y mucho menos usar su poder para detener el akuma y purificarlo, pero eso no significa que no podamos hacer algo al respecto. Chat Noir necesita alguien que le cubra las espaldas y le ayude a mantener a raya al villano hasta que ella pueda volver – Extendió una mano hacia Luka, quien miraba con cierta curiosidad y un brillo de sorpresa en los ojos ante lo que estaba pasando – Luka Couffaine, ¿Estás dispuesto a convertirte en un héroe y velar por el bien de la gente que te necesite? Este kwami te otorgará las habilidades necesarias para ayudar a Chat Noir en su labor y ganar el tiempo para que Marinette vuelva a la contienda.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?-  
-Tikki lo dijo antes- sonrió confiadamente esperando paciente la respuesta del chico

Luka miró primero hacía la chica que descansaba en un futón y luego hacia la caja, su mano fue firme cuando abrió el objeto y de su interior apareció una pequeña criatura con ciertos rasgos viperinos. - -

-Saludos joven maestro, mi nombre es Sass y es un gran honor servir en una causa tan noble como lo será nuestra misión. Por favor, coloque la pulsera en su muñeca y cuando esté listo diga "sass, transfórmame".- Sus palabras eran ligeramente siseadas, pero era claro que la criatura tenía una manera única de hablar. Luka tomó la pulsera y la colocó en su mano, pero antes de emprender esa misión, volteó a ver a Marinette, se inclinó y tomó una de sus manos con cuidado, sintiendo el calor de su piel.

-Marinette, te prometo que a partir de este momento siempre cuidaré de ti- No le importó si tenía audiencia o si ella no podía escucharlo, necesitaba decirlo, hacerlo real de alguna manera.- Eres mi más preciado tesoro, una dulce melodía que protegeré con mi vida y apoyaré en todo. Antes de ti, mi vida parecía ser una balsa que se dejaba guiar por la corriente, pero ahora… ahora sé que rumbo quiero tomar y todo es gracias a ti, mi musa, descansa suficiente y vuelve a mí, necesito decirte muchas cosas, necesito volver a escuchar tu voz de sirena y perderme en el mar de tus ojos. – depositó un dulce y casto beso en su palma y la acomodó de nuevo cerca de su cuerpo, incorporándose y mirando con decisión hacia el kwami y el maestro que aguardaban en silencio.

-Estoy listo ahora, Sass, transfórmame.- un momento después, Viperion saltaba por uno de los balcones del piso de maestro Fu, directo hacía el villano, mientras en el lugar, un maestro veía con cierta familiaridad los sentimientos de aquel chico por la portadora de la creación y se preguntaba si aquello era el inicio de una rivalidad entre el portador de la destrucción y el nuevo portador de serpiente.


End file.
